


De Noche Buenas Y Chocolate

by PetitTsuki_13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff, Jake Gyllenhaal Characters, Love, M/M, Out of Character, Tom Holland Characters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Mi vil intento de escribir algo romántico, fluffy, gracioso en algunas partes, perdónenme si no queda bien. También es la primera vez que escribo con personas reales así que perdonen de una vez el OOC.Para la GyllenHolland Week 2019
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 2





	1. En El Set

Prompt: Primeras veces

Autor: PetitTsuki

Tipo: Viñeta

Advertencia: Posible OOC

* * *

Jake Gyllenhaal, ese era su nombre, un actor que siendo más joven había estado en películas comerciales, pero de un tiempo para acá había estado actuando y produciendo películas no tan comerciales.

Entonces actualmente estaba un poco perdido ahora que iba a interpretar un papel en un estudio bastante comercial, Malvel Studios. Se abrió ante sus ojos como algo nuevo pero desconocido. Al entrar al set lo vio; juvenil, lleno de vida, entusiasmado y un arnés que lo hacía “volar” por todo el set bien firme en su cuerpo.

Tom Holland, un actor tan joven que se mantenía tan sencillo como lo había sido antes de ser el nuevo Spiderman y con un talento innato, con muchos proyectos por delante y una cara del cine británico. Entonces los castaños ojos del menor chocaron con los suyos y su rostro brillo en una sonrisa.

Las demás personas repararon en su presencia y bajaron al joven de las alturas donde se encontraba y en cuanto se vio libre del arnés, Tom prácticamente corrió a su encuentro.

— ¡Jake! Estoy tan feliz de verte nuevamente — Tom le saludo refiriéndose a su pasado encuentro en el restaurante.

—Me alegra verte también, el traje de spiderman te queda espléndidamente y esas acrobacias son increíbles — Jake elogio al joven a lo que este solo sonrió un tanto avergonzado.

—Gracias y bienvenido al set de Spiderman Far From Home — La sonrisa brillante del británico lo hizo recordar su miedo a enamorarse, aunque Tom valía totalmente la pena para enfrentar ese miedo con la mirada en alto.


	2. Secuelas de los Daños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Movie Verse  
> Autor: PetitTsuki  
> Tipo: Viñeta  
> Advertencia: Posible OOC y variación de fechas para conveniencia de la viñeta.

El reajuste climático que sufrió el planeta lo hizo tener una nueva perspectiva, aunque no era solamente para él, si no que era para todo el mundo.

Este reajuste le hizo ver a toda la humanidad lo poderosa que era la madre naturaleza y lo débiles y desprotegidos que estaban frente a ella. Ahora en el centro de refugiados de Estados Unidos en México era obligado a asistir a un tipo de terapia grupal con otros jóvenes.

Este grupo de apoyo era dirigido por un chico que de niño había sobrevivido a los devastadores tsunamis en Indonesia y Tailandia en 2004 y que tras lo sucedido tuvo que asistir a terapia para disipar su miedo constante al agua.

Sam entro por la puerta de aquella carpa siendo alguien puntual solo encontrándose con un adolescente de piel clara, cabello y ojos castaños, nariz afilada, altura pequeña además de un cuerpo un tanto compacto comparado con otros adolescentes.

—Hola, ¿vienes al grupo de apoyo? — El chico le sonrió antes de volver a hablar. —Que tonto he sido, es obvio que estés aquí para el grupo de apoyo —

—No te preocupes, hasta los mejores cometen errores — Sam no supo porque pero le sonrio de la misma manera en la que le sonreía a Laura, a lo que el chico le respondió la sonrisa.

—No te he dicho mi nombre, soy Lucas Benett, es un placer conocerte —

—Sam Hall, también es un placer conocerte — Y por alguna razón la brillante sonrisa de Lucas le hizo tener esperanza de que la humanidad podría estar mejor.


	3. Una Navidad Junto a Ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Festividad  
> Autor: PetitTsuki  
> Tipo: Viñeta  
> Advertencia: Posible OOC, future fic.

Llevaban meses casados, para casi todo el mundo había sido una sorpresa, excepto para cierta parte de la sociedad o más bien de sus fans no lo había sido. De hecho seguían recibiendo felicitaciones por su boda.

Estaban casados e inmensamente felices, los días en los que no estaban ocupados por el trabajo de ambos en el mundo del cine podían quedarse en casa en una confortable comodidad o salir a hacer ejercicio juntos o disfrutar jugando golf o cualquier otra actividad que disfrutaran de realizar juntos. Para que por la noche volver a la cama matrimonial que compartían y envolverse en el calor de su amor para luego dormir en los brazos del otro.

Con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando a las costumbres y formas de su pareja, a lo energético que podía ser Tom para Jake, a lo tranquilo y sereno que era Jake para Tom.

A como pasaban las fiestas juntos. A Tom se le ocurrió disfrazarse de forma sexy para Jake en Halloween, habían pasado una tarde divertida preparando la cena del día de acción de gracias y habían acordado adornar juntos la casa donde vivían y así lo hicieron. Divirtiéndose colocando las cortinas navideñas además del árbol lleno de series y decoraciones ahora solo quedaba ponerse de acuerdo para la cena.

—Jake, ¿Y si cenamos pizza? — La propuesta del más joven hizo reír al mayor.

—Bueno, pero en año nuevo tendremos una cena — Tom asintió.

Días después en la cena navideña de la familia Gyllenhaal-Holland, o GyllenHolland como las redes sociales y los medios de comunicación habían nombrado al matrimonio. Tom y Jake cenaban una deliciosa pizza disfrutando de su primer navidad como un matrimonio consumado.


	4. ¿Daddy? Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kink  
> Autor: PetitTsuki  
> Tipo: Drabble  
> Advertencia: Posible OOC, mención de Jake, aparición de otros actores.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que se vieron por última vez, aunque esa reunión era más por trabajo que por gusto; pero ahora reunidos en una fiesta bastante casual organizada por Robert y por la que muchos habían volado desde prácticamente el otro lado del mundo para asistir a la reunión, lejos de cualquier tipo de medio de comunicación.

Tom era uno de los actores que había tenido que volar desde Londres para llegar a la reunión siendo uno de los más jóvenes de la reunión y con la película de Spiderman Far From Home con varios meses de estreno y la reciente discusión de Sony con Disney arreglada, llego para ser recibido por calurosos abrazos de sus colegas y un abrazo reconfortante de Robert para el joven que ahora era uno de los pilares del futuro de un universo cinematográfico en su espalda.

—Tom, me alegra verte después de todo el desastre que se desato con lo de tu salida de Marvel Studios —

—Ni me lo recuerdes, fue de los días más estresantes que he tenido y ni siquiera podía pronunciarme por cuestiones legales — Tom se lamento con un suspiro.

—Pobrecito Tom — Anthony Mackie pasó su mano sobre el cabello castaño del más joven a lo que este bufo molesto.

—Déjame, no soy un niño —El británico le dio un manotazo al americano.

—Ohh, Tommy se ha enojado — Sebastian Stan se unió a la burla, lo que enojo al joven.

—Ya dejen a Tom, no es su culpa ser el peque — Benedict pasó su brazo por los hombros de su compatriota.

—No soy tan pequeño, ya soy un adulto funcional de veintitrés años y deben respetar mi edad — Antes de que alguien dijera algo fueron interrumpidos por Robert.

—Ya niños, la comida estará pronto en la mesa y compórtense como lo que son — Les riño mientras dirigía al joven londinense a la mesa donde ya se encontraban varios actores esperando la comida.

Cuando los platillos fueron servidos la mesa se inundo en un millar de conversaciones diferentes haciendo que el ambiente fuera aun más ameno.

En un punto de la agradable comida que los actores compartían el británico se levanto de la mesa para ir al tocador dejando su celular en la mesa. Pero claro, todos habían ignorado este hecho hasta que de repente empezó a sonar y todas las conversaciones se detuvieron.

— ¿No estaba silenciado? — Pregunto Karen Gillian, ya que una regla para la reunión impuesta por Robert era de celulares silenciados.

—Cuelguen y cuando regrese le dicen quien le llamo — Respondió Robert tratando de ignorar el incesante sonido del celular.

Fue Benedict quien tomo el dispositivo para colgar y volver a su comida, pero el nombre de contacto lo sorprendió tanto que se atraganto con su saliva dejando a los demás preocupados.

—Cumberbatch, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no cuelgas? — Evans pregunto después de que el británico dejo de toser.

El actor inglés solo pudo enseñar el celular mostrando una fotografía y el nombre de contacto haciendo que el resto de la mesa viera con el mismo estado de impacto el dispositivo.

Fue cuando el dueño venia regresando y su feliz rostro palideció cuando noto que su celular estaba en manos de su amigo y los ojos de todos los actores y actrices estaban fijos en el.

—Thomas — Demonios, nadie le decía así a menos de que en realidad estuvieran hablando en serio. — ¿Por qué tienes registrado a Jake Gyllenhaal como “Daddy”?— El rojo llego a las mejillas del joven de veintitrés años.

—Puedo… puedo explicarlo — Tom trato de tranquilizar sus propios nervios al sentir las pesadas miradas de sus colegas y amigos en el.

—Ya decía yo que esas miradas significaban algo — Se burlo Mackie haciendo que todos los demás rieran a costa del joven británico quien se sonrojo y que en el fondo de su mente supo que la burla nunca pararía.


	5. Nuestra Promesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fancanon  
> Autor: PetitTsuki  
> Tipo: Viñeta  
> Advertencia: Posible OOC

Ya muchos medios habían especulado sobre el significado de los relojes a juego que ambos actores portaban durante la gira promocional de la nueva película de Marvel, Spiderman Far From Home. Pero ahora que ellos habían terminado con ello y seguían portando aquellos relojes se seguía especulando sobre esos relojes y su significado.

Muy pocos sabían que en realidad aquellos relojes a juego eran su propia forma de los anillos promesa. Una promesa que se cumpliría cuando están listos y nada ni nadie pueda impedirles ser felices juntos.

Esos relojes que se regalaron mutuamente son la promesa de un futuro juntos. Un futuro lleno de amor y felicidad para ambos.


	6. Feliz Cumpleaños, Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Feliz cumpleaños Jake  
> Autor: PetitTsuki  
> Tipo: Viñeta  
> Advertencia: Posible OOC, future fic.

Para Jake era típico despertar en la mañana con el calor de Tom a su lado en especial esta mañana. Su cumpleaños, desde que vivía solo como un adulto siempre tenía que trasladarse a la casa de sus padres o ir al lugar donde Hugh y Ryan lo citaron para festejar su cumpleaños. Pero estos últimos años a lado de Tom ya no despertaba solo en las frías mañanas de invierno, el aroma del shampoo de Tom llegaba siempre a sus fosas nasales y sentía aquel acogedor calor que siempre parecía transmitir, sin importar el clima.

Jake se medio sentó en la cama matrimonial y observando por la ventana vio la nieve de una mañana de diciembre haciendo este día perfecto para pasarla con ropa abrigadora dentro de casa.

El hombre estaba tan absorto viendo lo nieve que no noto el pomo de la puerta moviéndose para que la misma se abriera y dejar ver a un joven británico con una bandeja de comida y una preciosa en su dulce rostro.

—Jackie — Llamo la atención de su pareja haciendo que el americano posara toda su atención en el. —Feliz cumpleaños, amor — Lo ultimo hizo que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Jake Gyllenhaal.

—Gracias, cariño — Tom dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche para luego sentarse junto a Jake para después darle un beso en los labios como saludo. —El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida — Le dijo cuando sus labios se separaron haciendo reír al británico.

Definitivamente hoy era un gran día.


End file.
